After The Battle
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Caleb has beaten Chase, saved Sarah but what happens when Caleb realises that Sarah isn't the one he was scared of losing? First Covenant fic Caleb/Reid Slash


After the battle

A/N - Well this is my first attempt at Caleb/Reid slash, actually its my first Covenant fiction. Well if anyone has read any of my other stories they will know I am a big fan of slash and as The Covenant is now one of my favourite movies and Caleb/Reid is one of my favourite slash ships I thought I'd give it ago. I don't own The Covenant, Caleb or Reid, if I did do you think it would have been Sarah that Caleb was saving? On with the story now.

**It had been just over a year since Chase had attacked Caleb in order to get his powers and a lot had changed since then, well a lot had changed that day, when he had been fighting Chase Caleb knew that he wanted to save Sarah but he knew that that feeling inside of him was nothing to what it would have been if Reid had been in her place. Caleb didn't know why he was in love with the one guy in his life that seemed to cause trouble everyday, all he knew was that the blonde boy was his reason for living. So that's why as soon as Sarah was stable in condition in the hospital Caleb knew what he had to do. Sarah told him she always knew, the way that he looked at Reid, the way the he was the only one of his friends that could get such a reaction out of the raven haired boy and that she understood as long as he didn't mind her crush on Tyler. He didn't. When he left the hospital Caleb felt like a weight had been lifted off him but it soon settled back in place when he thought of Reid and what he was going to say to him, not telling him was out of the question, something like this can eat a person up inside if kept bottled up so with a plan forming in his head Caleb set of for the school dance, knowing that his love would still be there. **

**At the same time that Caleb was doing all of this Tyler was having a hard time getting Reid to stand still for longer than 10 seconds.**

"**What if he's dead?" the blonde said as he walked around in circles, so much so that Tyler was getting dizzy just watching him.**

"**Reid, don't think that, it'll drive go crazy, you more than anything seeing as…..well….you know…."**

"**I know what?" Reid asked, as he stopped wearing a hole in his shoes as he turned to look at his younger friend.**

"**Don't try and denied it Reid, you love Caleb.""Is it that obvious?" Reid asked with a defeated sigh.**

"**To me it is, to him? I'm not so sure."**

"**Good, he'd never look at me again and that would hurt me more that anything." Reid said as he resumed his walking.**

"**I know." was all the Tyler could think to say.**

"**Not that any of this matters, he might be dead." Reid said as tears started to form in his beautiful blue eyes.**

"**He's not." was Tyler's answer as he stared dead ahead of him, barely believing what he was seeing.**

"**What makes you so sure baby boy?" Reid said, it sounded rather muffled as he had his head rested against the stone wall and was facing away from Tyler.**

"**Because he's hear." Reid spun round so fast he was a just a flash of colours to Tyler. He faced Caleb for a few seconds before practically running over to him, Tyler remained where he was to give them their space but was relived his eldest brother was save. **

**When they were close enough Reid and Caleb found themselves in each others arms, neither knew how they got there but both knew that's where they wanted to be. Letting each other go was something that neither wanted to do but had to so they could talk, Caleb was the first to talk.**

"**Reid I have to say something and I need you to let me get through it because if I don't get to say it all now I know I never will, promise you'll let me get through it?" Reid nodded, to overwhelmed to talk.**

"**I don't know how you've done it but you have, I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you, I have been for a while but it took this for me to realise it. Reid I never want to ever lose you, I couldn't live without you and I wouldn't want to, you mean the world to me, I'll try to understand if you don't feel the same but I hope with every force on this earth that you do." Caleb's dark eyes never left Reid's sky blue eyes while he talked and the older knew that he could quite happily drown in the eyes before him.**

"**Ca, I've never had your way with words so let me say it like this." and before he knew what was happening Caleb felt soft lips on his own, closing his eyes and moving a hand to the back of Reid's head, getting his fingers knotted in the platinum blonde he kissed back. When the need for air became to much they reluctantly parted. Resting their foreheads together Reid breathlessly said**

"**How's that for I love you too?" Caleb just laughed slightly before claming Reid's lips again until he heard Tyler say**

"**Will you two get a room already?" **

"**Oh we plan too, oh and baby boy, Sarah said can you stop by the hospital?"**

**Well, what did you think? Am I good enough to continue writing for Caleb/Reid? Leave a review and let me know**

xxx 


End file.
